


Behind closed doors

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “Stiles! Stiles wait!” Derek runs after him, and Stiles stops, “Please, just let me explain? Please!”“Explain what, Derek?” he whispers angrily, “You’re engaged! Engaged, for crying out loud!”“I’m – can you please just, come inside? Please?” he pleads, and he looks desperate, so desperate that Stiles just sighs and agrees, following him back inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH. I haven't written anything in soooo long.

“Stiles! Stiles wait!” Derek runs after him, and Stiles stops, “Please, just let me explain? Please!”

“Explain what, Derek?” he whispers angrily, “You’re engaged! Engaged, for crying out loud!”

“I’m – can you please just, come inside? Please?” he pleads, and he looks desperate, so desperate that Stiles just sighs and agrees, following him back inside.

He follows him back into Derek’s house, confronted with a photo of the smiling couple hanging in the hallway. The woman’s shoes standing on the side of the hallway. He looks away, feeling ridden with guilt about the kiss. Even though he hadn’t initiated it, he should’ve stopped it instead of returning it.

He sits down on the couch, and Derek sits down next to him for a second, before getting up again and pacing in front of him. The wear in the carpet shows that he does that a lot.

“So – explain” Stiles says, “Please, tell my why you kissed me when you – what about Erica? I like her, she’s cool. Why would you do this? Make me the other – person?”

“It’s a long story?” he bites his lip, “I – she’s not actually – it’s – you’ll think I’m a terrible person!”

“Right now I already do, Derek” he sighs, “And right now I think I’m a terrible person. So please, just explain?”

“It’s – it was never supposed to get this far out of hand” he says slowly, wringing his hand together nervously, “We just – we grew up together, Erica and I.”

“I thought you met on set?” Stiles frowns, remembering reading the interview with them a few years back.

“We didn’t. Erica, she got me the job” he admits, “she suggested it, this thing. We just – we never thought it would go this far?”

“What thing, Derek?” he asks, sighing again, feeling more uncomfortable at every passing minute.

“We went out for lunch after shooting the episode” Derek explains, “And some people took our picture.”

“I remember, I read the article” Stiles admits, he was eighteen at that moment, never dreaming of actually sitting across the man just four years later.

“They assumed we were dating” he says, biting his lip, “I don’t know – the idea just. We were on all the magazine covers, and we were getting attention. And with getting attention comes getting offers for jobs. And we really needed jobs, Erica’s show was getting cancelled. It hadn’t been made public yet, but she knew. And we both needed a new acting job…”

“So – you weren’t dating?” Stiles asks, Derek nods nervously.

“The offers came in, and we couldn’t stop it. We’re good friends, really close. But – I’m gay. I don’t even look at girls. And Erica, she’s gay. And at that moment, there had just been a scandal about an actor outing himself and getting attacked and we were – scared?”

“I get that, but Derek – that was four years ago…” he says carefully.

“I know” he sighs, sitting down and raking his hands through his hair, “I don’t understand how we got here. She bought herself a ring because she liked it, and they printed a big article about our engagement. She moved in because we were low on money and it was a good idea. It all sort of – snowballed. And we both know it’s gone too far, but we can’t… we can’t end this without one of us or both of us looking bad.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, frowning.

“If I end it, I look like the bad guy, and vice versa. If we break up amicably and we just – disappear. And if I start dating someone soon after, or she does…”

“I think you’re pulling this out of proportion, Derek” Stiles says, “I mean – I like you. You know I do. But I don’t want to be painted as a homewrecker…”

“I like you too, a lot” Derek replies, sitting down next to him, “I – the moment I first saw your face on the screen, and then when they told me we were going to be in a movie together, I just… Erica keeps teasing me about it, you know? She already knows about it – I told her. I asked her if it was okay to tell you.”

“I don’t want to be your secret, Derek” he mutters, his eyes stuck on his lips.

“I know” Derek says, “I’m not – I know I can’t ask that from you.”

“But I also don’t want to _not_ be in your life” he sighs again, it feels like his main form of communication in the soon future will be sighing, “I’ve never liked anyone like this, Derek.”

“Same” he mutters, “I just really want to – kiss you. Can I?”

“Yes” he can’t stop himself. He want to, so badly. He gets lost in it, until he hears the door fall shut and they jump apart.

“Derek, babe, you home?” Erica’s voice comes from the hallway before she walks in.

_Babe?_ Stiles mouths, wrapping his arms around himself.

She looks at them, the look of being caught on both their faces. And she smiles.

“Finally made a move?” she smiles, “Did Derek tell you everything?”

“About the fake dating?” he asks, Erica winces and then nods.

“It all sort of, got out of hand” she admits, “We want to come clean, we just don’t know how to do it yet…”

“Erica’s dating someone” Derek says, “She just thinks I don’t know.”

“I know you know” she shoots back, “And she wants to move in together. So yes, it’s time.”

“She does?” Derek grins, “I had no idea you guys were so serious.”

“Yeah, neither did I” she shrugs, “but I don’t want to lose her… she’s given me a month to – come clean, I guess.”

“I should go” Stiles says, “This is – between you two, I guess.”

“I’ll walk you to the door” Derek says, getting up with him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, on set” Stiles says, “Right?”

“Yes” his hand is resting on the door handle, leaning forward for a goodbye kiss, “You will. I can’t wait.”

“Me neither” Stiles says, allowing Derek to kiss him.

[…]

“It’s been a month, Derek” Stiles complains, pacing back and forth in his trailer, “you said a month. What happened?”

“I don’t know?” he bites his lip, “I really don’t – you saw the article, didn’t you?”

“I did. And I know Erica’s not pregnant. And I know you guys didn’t secretly get married. But I can’t” he sighs, “I can’t keep doing this, Derek. I’m out, my friends, my family, my fans. Everybody knows about me. and I chose it that way, because I want to be able to walk over the street with my boyfriend, and kiss him whenever I feel like it. Because I don’t want to hide who I am or who I love.”

“I’m sorry” Derek bites his lip, “I’ll talk about it to Erica tonight. I promise. Please just – don’t – I love you.”

“What?” Stiles freezes, staring at Derek, the man he met almost a year ago now, “What?”

“I know it’s soon, so very soon, but I just – I do, Stiles” he says, “So please, just give me a little more time to fix things.”

“Just don’t make me wait forever, okay Derek?” he asks, Derek nods, “Now – how long before we have to be on set?”


	2. Chapter 2

The whole things unravels. Somehow. There’s a picture of Erica with some pretty brunette leaving a nightclub, clearly closer than just friends, and Derek gets attacked with questions by the press.

Everyone jumps on it, painting Derek as either the victim of his cheating fiancé, or the good-hearted man pretending to be her boyfriend.

Stiles is – gone. They had a fight, almost three months ago, and he left. Slamming every door in Derek’s house on his way out. Even managed to shatter the glass of one of them.

“I’m sorry” Derek mutters to Erica one night as they’re sitting on the couch together, “I know you didn’t want it to happen like this.”

“I did – actually” Erica sighs, “You’ve been so fucking depressed since Stiles left and I felt so fucking bad about the whole thing.”

“Oh – why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, she shrugs in response.

“I booked us an interview” she says after another beat of silence, “A live interview, so they can’t – you know – change our words. Unless you don’t want to do it?”

“No – I uhm, I guess it’s time.”

[…]

The interview is the same week, and Derek has never been this nervous. Not even when he was leaving gay clubs scared of getting recognized, or when he first kissed Stiles and thought he’s ruined it. He’s terrified of what will happen next in a way he can’t put into words.

“Welcome, Derek and Erica” the woman – Holly, if he recalls correctly – says with a bright smile.

“So – everyone has been speculating, but I think we’re ready to know the truth. What exactly is the status of your relationship?” she asks, an inquisitive look on her face as she leans slightly forward.

“We never actually dated” Erica says, “We’re friends, grew up together. People assumed, we never denied.”

“But you’re living together” she says, it sounds like an accusation.

“Erica’s lease was ending” Derek says, “And I was short on money. So I offered her to rent a room. She accepted.”

“Why didn’t you ever make a statement about your relationship being purely platonic?” Holly asks, Erica and Derek exchange a look.

“Do you remember Danny Mahealani ?” he asks, she frowns, “The actor that got beaten up when he came out?”

“Yes” she says, looking confused.

“That’s why” Erica says, matter of fact.

“So – wait. You’re gay?” she asks, they nod, “Both of you?”

“Yup” they reply in unison and the audience gasps.

“So you’ve never had a thing?” she asks incredulously.

“I mean, we’ve been friends since we were kids. I think we had a kiss when we were twelve and playing spin the bottle” Erica says with a shrug, “But I’m pretty sure that’s what convinced me I was gay.”

“Pretty much” Derek confirms, “You kissed Heather right after and got this dreamy look on your face.”

“Ah, yes. Heather” Erica grins, “I wonder how she’s doing.”

“Married with two kids” Derek says, causing Erica to slump a little.

“So – have you two been dating people?” Holly asks after their interaction.

“I was dating someone. For – almost half a year. Longer even.” He admits, “But – not anymore.”

“What happened?” she asks, genuinely interested – although Derek assumes that’s part of her job.

“He got tired of waiting” he sighs, “Tired of the secret dates behind closed doors as I took Erica to every red carpet event. Tired of not being allowed to touch me in public, to kiss, to – he got tired of having to hide.”

“It sounds like he meant a lot to you” Holly says carefully, reading Derek’s hurt expression.

“You have no idea” Erica interjects, “I’ve never seen him about anyone like that. You should’ve seen them together. Sappiest couple ever, one of those gross couples you don’t want to hang out with but lowkey make you believe in love again.”

“That sounds serious” Holly says, Derek just sighs.

“It’s over” Derek says morosely, “I made him wait too long, he moved on.”

“What if he’s watching?” Holly asks, Derek looks up at her, “What would you tell him?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “I’m not good with words. He’s the one with the words. A voice like honey. I always thought I liked the quiet until I met him, to be honest. I could listen to him talk forever. I guess, I’d ask him to text me, if he wants to give me a second chance. That’s all.”

The interview lasts another fifteen minutes, but it’s mostly about their movie projects and Derek’s new TV-show.

He checks his phone afterwards to find a text from Stiles. It’s two words.

Two words that mean the world.

_Come over_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek doesn’t even try to avoid being followed as he drives over to Stiles’ place. Stiles is _out and proud_ as he’d say it. He skids onto his driveway and jumps out, making his way over to Stiles’ door and then freezing. Fuck. Maybe – maybe Stiles changed his mind. Maybe Stiles wants to tell him it’s over, to leave him alone. Maybe he’s mad. Well, Derek’s pretty sure he’s mad.

The door opens, and Stiles stares at him. He looks exhausted, like he’s barely slept in weeks. Derek would look the same if they hadn’t done his makeup for the interview. He reaches out his hand, to touch him, then hesitates and lets it fall to his side, just staring at Stiles. Like he hasn’t been allowed to. Finally seeing him again, instead of just staring at his phone’s lockscreen for the past few weeks.

“Hi” he breathes, taking a step aside allowing Derek to come into his house, he gives a little waves to the gathering of paparazzi standing outside his house.

The second the door closes Stiles kind of – pounces on him. He’s caught off guard, expected Stiles to shout at him or something, but it doesn’t take long for him to get with the program. He wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him as close as humanly possible.

It’s only a fraction of a second, and then they break apart, both of them breathing heavily.

“Hi” he says back, smiling weakly.

“I can’t believe you did that” Stiles says, “You didn’t even warn me. Lydia called me, said I had to turn on my TV.”

“I’m sorry” Derek says, “They followed me. I didn’t mean to…”

“Fuck them” Stiles takes a deep breath, “I – I missed you so much.”

“He really did” a voice comes from behind them and Derek jumps up, he thought they were alone.

“Fuck off, Scott. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Stiles says, waving his arm at his friend.

“You asked me to stop you from ‘ _Jumping Derek’s bones the second he walks in here’_ , and that’s a direct quote” he replies, casually leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Oh” Derek says quietly, taking a step back, “He’s right… we shouldn’t rush into things… we should – talk.”

“No- we should talk later” Stiles says, grabbing Derek shirt and pulling him closer, “I just – I _need you.”_

“Oh God, I’m still here Stiles” Scott says, rolling his eyes.

“The go be somewhere else” he replies, eyes focused on Derek.

“You were really mad” Derek whispers, reminding Stiles of their break-up.

“I was mad about other things. I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have” he says slowly, making Derek frown.

“He had a bad audition that day” Scott says, “he was too ashamed to tell you, since you just booked a TV-show.”

“Why are you still here, Scott?” Stiles says exasperated.

“Because you’re blocking the fucking door, Stiles” he replies dryly.

“Oh” he grins, “We’ll – move…”

He takes Derek’s hand and pulls him into the living room, towards the couch, slowly pushing him into it.

They can hear Scott leave through the door and the outpour of questions from the reporters gathered on the street. Derek knows he should resist, they haven’t spoken in two months, ever since their split halfway through their movie’s press tour. They should talk, not make-out on the couch. They should discuss what happens next, if they’re serious now. If they’ll go to events together, do interviews, where they’ll live. What comes next, but then Stiles starts pulling off his shirt and he can’t really do anything else but go with it. He lets Stiles kiss him, kissing back fervently, as if he’s been starving for it. Because it feels like he has been. Kissing Stiles feels like a storm settling in his stomach, like all the uneasy jittering under his skin stops immediately and he can breathe easier.

And then Stiles lets out a breathy “Don’t stop”, and – well – he was never great at ignoring Stiles’ wishes.

[…]

He’s awoken by the sunlight the following morning, Stiles is lying next to him, staring at his face.

“Good morning” he says, his voice sound clear and bright, “I guess we should talk now?”

“I guess” he Derek replies, “I’m sorry. About how I handled this thing. I did it all wrong and I should’ve just come out.”

“I’m sorry too” Stiles sighs, “I shouldn’t have pressured you. You weren’t ready, and I know why you did what you did. I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have been so jealous.”

“I was so jealous of you” Derek sighs, “You going through life as yourself, unapologetic about who you are. About who you loved. And I was getting coupled to every woman I acted across.”

“I was envious of all those girls” Stiles says with a shy smile, “Back before I started acting. I followed your career, had your poster on my wall.”

“I saw your first movie because I saw the trailer and I thought you were cute” Derek says with a blush on his cheeks.

“I had a panic attack when I found out you were going to be my co-star” Stiles says, since they’re making confessions anyway, “Dad had to calm me down and then laughed at me when he found out why I was freaking out.”

“That first day on set, you were licking frosting off your fingers and I got a boner” Derek says, planting his lips behind Stiles’ ear to hide his blushing face.

“I googled shirtless pictures of you” Stiles grins, “On several occasions.”

“I printed that selfie of us you took on our movie date” Derek says, “It’s on my bedside table.”

“I love you” Stiles says, and Derek’s breath catches. Because – Stiles never said it to him. At least not like this, not so honest and open and directly.

“I love you” he replies, “You should – you should move in with me.”

“Yes” Stiles agrees, “We can carpool to work.”

“What?”

“Yeah” Stiles bites his lip, “Uhm, I got the call three days ago. Asked them to let me tell you myself.”

“What role?” he asks.

“Not a regular, recurring” he says, “They sold it to me as the lead’s annoying brother in law.”

“You’re in the first two episodes, then” Derek says, already having read the script.

“Yes” Stiles stretches out, taking in a deep breath, “I’m afraid it’s time to get up and face the madness.”

“Yeah” Derek sighs, “Just – maybe – a bit longer?”

Stiles grins, “I might be tempted. What did you have in mind?”

Derek grins back, scooting closer to Stiles and kissing his neck softly, letting his hands travel underneath the blankets.

[…]

“Derek, Stiles” Holly smiled brightly, “It’s been two months since your relationship was – rekindled. How have things been going?”

“We moved in together” Stiles says, “I discovered Derek is a terrible, terrible cook and should not be allowed in a kitchen.”

“I’m not a terrible cook” Derek argues, giving his boyfriend a slight shove.

“You burnt the pasta” Stiles says with a smirk.

“You distracted me” Derek says defensively, Stiles gives him an innocent look, batting his eyes at him.

“Did not” he says with an evil grin, which is probably a regular grin for people that don’t know Stiles like he does.

“You walked in in only your boxers” Derek says, “What did you expect to happen.”

“I see things are going well between you” Holly interrupts, “We found out you guys are also going to be acting together again.”

“Not a lot” Stiles says, “It’s just a recurring role on Derek’s show. I’m starting a new project soon, but I can’t say much about it yet.”

“What _can_ you say about it?” Holly asks.

“I’ll be filming on location three days a week” he says, looking at Derek sadly, “And I’ll have to miss my boo.”

“Yes, it’s going to be a very difficult time of skypeing and texting” Derek says with a straight face.

“What about the show, Derek?” Holly asks, “What can you tell us about your characters?”

“I play a guy that’s going back to college at 30 to pursue a new career” he says, “It’s about how he deals with it, and his family and kids, the financial issues that come with it, and being the only old guy surrounded by young people.”

“I play his brother in law and classmate” Stiles says, “My character is kind of annoying.”

“He gets to draw a lot from his own experiences” Derek says, causing Stiles to shove him slightly.

“You love me and you know it” Stiles says, sticking out his tongue at him.

“I do” he smiles fondly, and Holly coughs.

“Well, thank you for joining us tonight. And good luck with whatever comes next.”

The screen fades out and the jingle of the talkshow comes on.

“So. Home?” Derek asks.

“Yes” Stiles agrees, “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day...  
> whaaaaat.  
> Let me know if you like it :D
> 
> unrelated; title is from little mix' secret love song. Which obviously was the inspiration for this fic.  
> Perfect song to belt out when you're home alone ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
